Seeds Of A New World
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not Own Gundam Wing or Gundam Zeta or Gundam Seed Gundam Seed Astray or Astray R or Robotech or any other anime or show I am using.**

**Here is the new story I promise it's an improved version of my other one meteor that descended on the cosmic era. It is more thought out has a better plot.**

**pairings will be Heero x Lacus x Relena and Kira x Flay and Athrun x Cagalli and Meer x Meyrin.and many more.**

**Prologue.**

**Before cosmic era and the start of the war.**

In the year 2099 A.D. Earth was involved in the third world war which was between America and its allies and the revived Soviet Union which reappeared in the year 2022.

The war had started when a revived Soviet Union had reclaimed most of its territory it had lost when it collapsed had tried and attempted to take back West Germany. The NATO forces not willing to lose West Germany engaged the Soviets in West Germany and all the way up to Scandinavia in Europe. As that was going on in the Asian theater America's Pacific forces along with Japan, Australia and in an unlikely ally China attacked from China up into the USSR.

The war had been going on for 4 years and had approached a crisis level. The allied forces were pushing back the Soviet onslaught and were approaching Moscow from both sides.

With the possible collapse of themselves the Soviets prepare to launch their nuclear weapons which would then take it into a war that would end with no victory for anyone.

But before they could do it a giant ship came through Earth's atmosphere destroying Moscow along with the allied forces that have surrounded the city.

The ship that caused this destroyed several other major cities it destroyed Berlin Paris London Washington LA before it crashed landed in the Pacific on a small no-name island that was apart of a five island chin.

With the destruction of those cities the war came to an end as the country's fearing possible alien invasion stopped the fighting and then they formed a unified planetary government called the Earth Federation Government. After the creation of this new government it was decided by it to no longer use A.D. instead they switched it over to After War meaning it was now A.W 001 as the start of the new point in history.

The new government also decided that it would go off to the island and began to study the spaceship to find out how worked and what technology it had.

The technology they found was quite amazing so amazing fact that they called it Robotech as it seemed to deal with a lot of robotic technology.

6 years later the Earth Federation Government had repaired the ship christening it the Space Dimensional Fortress 1 or SDF1 for short. On the now named island Macross which had a large city on it called Macross as well.

One year after they repaired it the thing that the Earth Federation Government feared most happened it was attacked by alien force called the Zentraedi.

The Zentraedi upon their arrival at Earth launched an attack on the island using robot war machines.

Their attack was pushed back by the Robotech defenders using machines they had developed using the spaceship's technology these machines were called Veritech fighters which could change forms from a fighter plane to a plane with legs and to finally a fighting robot this was the primary air unit of the Robotech defenders the other machine was a land-based machine called the destroid which came in various types of design.

After they pushed back the invasion it was decided by the SDF1'S commanding officer Admiral Henry Gloval to head up into space to better fight the enemy in their first encounter up in space they were pushed back onto the island where the admiral decided to a very dangerous maneuver called a space fold.

The space fold was a success but in the process of leaving it took the small island underneath it and brought it all the way out to the planet Pluto.

From there the SDF1 started this journey towards Earth with the refugees from the island they had taken.

Over course of a year which was how long it took them to get back to Earth they were attacked constantly by the Zentraedi but the SDF1 and its crew along with the refugees persevered. As they refused to let their enemies stop them from getting back to Earth or enjoying life.

As a matter of fact the refugees even had themselves a singing idol that they looked up to someone that had come from their own ranks.

This idol was a young girl with singing talents enchanted the refugees as well as the soldiers and helped get them home with good spirits.

Her voice also had an effect on their enemies who had never before heard a person sing.

As a matter of fact it intrigued them so much in fact that they sent over several scouting party to find out what it was as well to find out more about their enemies.

Dearing the spy's interaction with people of SDF1 they found themselves drawn to the culture of them.

And when the spies returned home they brought some of the culture with them this in turn affected the fleet that was following them making them want the culture of their enemies.

This would play a significant role later when the SDF1 finally reached Earth and landed on the planet.

After about half the year of not knowing what was going to happen to them as the Earth Federation government did not know what to do with them yet. But when the Earth Federation government did decided that it would be much safer if the SDF1 would leave Earth and lead the aliens away.

The commanding officers of the SDF1 opposed this and in a desperate attempt to get the refugees off their ship took the ship over one of the major landmasses of the Earth Federation government and one of the major cities the city being San Francisco.

Their little gamble worked as one of the nations within the Earth Federation government decided to take the refugees in this nation was proud nation off Canada.

But this proposal was soon retracted as the SDF1 which was still over San Francisco was attacked by the enemy in a desperate attempt to save themselves they activated their prototype shield which protected them however due to an accident they could not protect the shield overloaded destroying all of San Francisco killing millions.

It was this accident that caused Canada to retract their offer. With this accident the Earth Federation government forced them to leave the Earth with a military threat of destruction.

The SDF1 commander not wanting to start a war had no choice now but leave the Earth which they did upon reaching the Earth's atmosphere they were almost attacked by the fleet that had been pursuing them only to find out that they wished to join them.

It was also during this time that the first interracial marriage between human and Zentradi happened as an ace pilot married a female Zentradi.

This marriage brought some hope of the possibility of coexistence with the aliens but this help was soon dashed upon the rocks of despair as the leader of the fleet Lord Bretri told the SDF1's commanding officer that their leader would no longer tolerate losing to them and had ordered all their forces to Earth.

When this information got back to Earth they ordered the ship along with their alien allies to move away from the Earth.

But the order came far too late as the enemy fleet appeared above Earth before the SDF1 could leave hoping to save the Earth the SDF1 launched a preemptive strike on the fleet hoping to draw them away as their ship and their alien allies left the solar system.

After their initial attack they space fold away from Earth thinking the enemy would follow but they were wrong before the enemy fleet left it launched a full-scale attack on Earth.

The vicious attack completely destroy the Earth after which the enemy fleet left Earth and headed off into space in pursuit of the fleeing SDF1 and the defectors that had joined them.

Little did they know that 20 percent of the humans survived the vicious assault by them in under ground tunnels that had been made for such an event

These people went about rebuilding the Earth and their lives. They decided to change the calendar from A.W. to Universal Century as it might help them forget the war.

As the years passed and the Earth recovered it was decided by the Government that they would get rid of all evidence of the aliens and the SDF1 it was hoped by doing this that those terrible memories would go way.

2000 years or Universal Century 2000 after they did that every civilian on Earth had forgotten the first Robotech War the Zentraedi and the SDF1. The only ones to remember the war and the invasion were those that were in the military hierarchy.

100 years later the Earth Federation government collapsed in on itself and broke into several different nations.

These nations were. 1. The Atlantic Federation. 2. The Eurasian Federation. 3.The Republic of East Asia. 4. The African community. 5. The south African Union. 6. The Equatorial union. 7. The United States of South America. 8. The Oceanic union. 9. The Orb union. 10. And finally the Sanc Kingdom.

200 years after the collapse the Earth Federation government which was 2100 years after the first Robotech war the Earth's population had grown too big.

At this time the three most powerful nations built orbiting space colonies they were given the name L colony groups there were five L colony groups.

With this journey into space it ended the Universal Century and it started the After Colony era.

The Atlantic Federation had built L1,L2,L3 as they were the most financially powerful on Earth there was a grand total of 45 which they had constructed.

The Eurasian Federation built L4 as they were the next financially powerful they had constructed 15.

And the Oceanic Union that built L5 had built a total of 10 as they had enough financial resources to build them.

The colonies were constructed to be almost circular and attached to a main shaft. There were some variations but that depended on upon the nation that had built them.

100 years after the colonies had become operational the Atlantic Federation and the Oceanic union decided they would tear down their colonies as they were becoming a drain on their resource.

The Eurasian Federation seeing an opportunity to gain more territory bought all 55 colonies.

Now that they had all the L colony's they placed a provisional government the provisional government would name all the colonies the Colonial Federation.

The provisional government had quite a lot of control over the matters of the colonies. The only time they ever had to ask the Eurasian Federation anything was if they were to construct a new colony.

The L colonies soon became a hotbed for space mining of asteroids which had been brought into Earth's orbit using long-range transport ships that had been recently constructed this brought untold wealth to the Eurasian Federation.

But soon the L. colonies would have competition when the Atlantic Federation along with the Oceanic union got back in the colony game and were joined by new player Orb.

These colonies were called Side's and there were a grand total of 5.

Side 1 and 2 and 3 were owned by the Atlantic Federation.

Side 4 was owned by the Oceanic union.

Side 5 was owned by the Orb union.

These colonies were constructed quite differently than the other ones they were constructed to be giant cylinders with three large landmasses inside interspersed between three large glasses sections light was reflected into the sections via long reflected mere.

With the construction of these new colonies things that used to be down by the L colony clusters was transferred over to them as they were more advanced than the L colonies. This would cause a sharp economic downturn in them which in turn would cause economic strife in Eurasia.

50 years later the Eurasian Federation changed its policy with their colonies as they decided it was time to take better control of their colonies in hopes of stopping economic strife.

They tore down the recently developed L6 which they sold to the Atlantic Federation for a total of 1 trillion.

The Atlantic Federation once they owned it turned into Side 6 even though there nothing constructed there by them yet.

However that would change.

It was also during this time that the moon became populated as many little space cities popped up one of the largest being Von Brown city, Granada, Amman which was owned by the Eurasian Federation which was trying to recoup their ever-growing losses for the L. colonies. Some of the other major cities were owned by the Atlantic Federation and they were Arzachel Lunar Base, Copernicus City, Daedalus Lunar Base, and Ptolemaeus Lunar Base even though technically the last two were military facilities they had fairly large cities constructed around them.

10 years after the selling of L6 Earth got a big shock as a person by the name of George Glen came out and declared that he had been genetically enhanced.

He revealed this shocking information just before he went on the first long distance space journey since the departure of the SDF1.

With this information people were able to create coordinators. Upon his return to Earth with a fossil he had found around Jupiter that proved alien life existed George Glen constructed a new breed of colonies which he had christened the Plants which would be dedicated to giving technology to Earth.

This was all so the end of the After Colony era and the beginning of the Cosmic Era.

The Atlantic Federation seeing a golden opportunity to make more money offered the services of Side 6 which was still not in use to George Glen who gladly accepted.

5 years later 30 Plants were built to house the burgeoning coordinator population also in this time frame an organization by the name of Blue Cosmos appeared.

This group was a radical faction dedicated to eradicating coordinators as well as any other people they deemed a threat to their blue and pure world those being the L colony residents as they were deemed to be the space trash.

This organization assassinated George Glen who was visiting the president of the Atlantic Federation.

This tragedy was soon followed by the assassination of the L colony's leader Heero Yuy who at the time had been advocating colonial independence and peace with Earth.

Heero Yuy was killed by a group from the Eurasian Federation called Oz.

With his death the L. colonies lost their unified voice using this to their advantage the Eurasian Federation hold on the colonies became even more tyrannical as they stopped communications between each and every L colony.

This death was soon followed by another horrible act the invasion of the peaceful island nation of Sanc Kingdom which was ruled by Queen Setsuna and King Leon who was a Plant native and older brother to a one-day supreme Council member. This tragedy was made even worse as the two children of the king and queen were also killed or so it was believed by every one.

The invading force came from two sources the Eurasian Federation and the Atlantic Federation. Both countries wanted something out of the invasion for the Atlantic Federation they wanted to eliminate a country that was abdicating total pacifism which was a threat to their power.

The reason why the Eurasian Federation attacked was it wanted the territory as it was rich in minerals which would boost their economy which was still in recession.

Just prior before the invasion the Eurasian Federations more financially powerful members which was made up of the socially elite such as aristocrats and royalty formed an industrial organization called the Romefeller Foundation.

It is this organization that became the backbone of the Eurasian military has it specialized in military equipment. It was also them that created the Organization of the Zodiac or OZ which became its private military arm for them.

OZ would build 6 new colonies based on the cylinder design these would be the Green Noa colonies these new colonies were christened Neo L6. And it experienced a large population boom which came from the other L colonies which had become somewhat overpopulated over the years.

It was also OZ that actually orchestrated the attack on Sanc as they wanted to seize Sanc's most advanced electronics company Anaheim electronics.

After the fall of the Sanc Kingdom which used probably the last of conventional weapons warfare were both sides use the same type of weapons before they were replaced by Mobile Suits which at that time were not very widely used became more used conventional weapons like tanks.

OZ is one that was better known for using Mobile suits OZ which took in both naturals and coordinators into their ranks spearheaded their designs. And with Anaheim electronics they were able to create quite good ones.

Also during this time a rebel faction appeared in the L colony's bent on avenging the death of Heero Yuy and gaining independence for themselves. This group called it self the Anti Earth Union Group or AEUG for short.

But the rebel faction never had a chance to do much as both the Atlantic Federated and the Eurasian Federation had developed the first space warships the first ever since the first Robotech War.

Which soon cause other nations to build their own space ships.

But the rebel faction would not be denied as it went underground and with the help of five genius doctors who used to work for the Oz organization it started to develop five prototype mobile suits using a material doctors themselves created when they worked for OZ.

The construction of these machines would take 16 years as they had to do it in secret.

It was just a little after this that a new organization appeared called the Junk Guild appeared which specialized in electronics and several black market areas.

Using this organization it give them the parts they needed. And with these parts the L colonies commenced the construction.

16 years later the construction was complete. In those 16 years many things happened at the L colonies.

One of the most notable things that happened was 15 years before completion Segil Clyin leader of the supreme Council of the Plants visited one of the L1 space colonies a year after the assassination of Heero Yuy. With his family which consisted of his wife and four children.

The reason why he was visiting was to create better relations between them and the plants.

His visit was going well until tragedy struck a group of Blue Cosmos agents attempted to assassinate him. The attempt failed miserably as they failed to kill him but they did manage to kill his wife Sakura and his oldest son who was 10 years old and almost succeeded in killing his twin daughters.

It is also when the war between the Earth alliance which consisted of the Atlantic Federation of the Eurasian Federation the United States of South America which had been taken over by the Atlantic Federation went to war with the plants which had try to gain independence.

The war started when the Earth alliance used nuclear weapons on Junius 7 which was then christened bloody Valentine.

The reason why they wanted to gain independence was the Atlantic Federation had taken a stranglehold to them and was demanding things of them which they had no right to demand.

The Plants which was using their defensive arm which they had christened ZAFT was using Mobile Suit's.

Which the Earth alliance could not compete with as they did not have the technology of course the Eurasian Federation had OZ in its territory but considering it was a separate military faction it could not rely on them for help in Mobile Suit development.

But all was not lost for them as a rogue faction in Orb came to their aid with the G-weapons project.

This project was then stationed at the neutral colony of Heleopoles. Where a faction of rogue's was currently stationed this rogue faction was of ZAFT nationalist which believed that the current leader of the military Patrick Zala was not fit to lead.

This faction called itself Zeon and was led by a man called Char Aznable.

It was in this great turmoil that the L colonies launched their operation which they christened operation Meteor.

Operation meteor was the hope for freedom and independence from Eurasian Federation and OZ.

Here is the story of their war and the war that goes on around them in The meteors that descended on the cosmic era

**New prologue end**.


	2. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
